Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device comprising the array substrate.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate generally comprises structures such as a glass substrate, gate lines (Gate Lines) and data lines (Data Lines) and the like, wherein no conducting layer is provided below each of the Gate Line and the Data Line.
In the prior art, when the gate line is broken, it is often determined as occurrence of a No Good (NG) phenomenon. When the data line is broken, usually it is repaired and connected by means of only one or two repair lines on a peripheral region of a display panel in a conventional maintenance way. In such a case, if the number of broken data lines is larger than the number of the repair lines, the data lines cannot be repaired, resulting in that a product cannot be repaired effectively.